


Lemon Yellow

by windandthestars



Series: Lemon Yellow (The Cupcake Series) [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s04e06 Homecoming, F/F, Humiliation, Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did I tell you regarding the cupcakes, Kaitlin?" "They're for Will's birthday. Not to be touched or consumed. If I so much as breathed on them I'd be sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Public sex, humiliation, D/s undertones, drool worthy cupcakes. Set during Homecoming so minor spoilers.

The first one had kind of been an accident, a casualty by way of absence, or lack of hovering, or more specifically, its demise owed itself to the fact Biggie had left her to see to Magnus' newest friends and Hank had gone the way of paperwork, and Magnus was off seeing to Will who she hadn't heard from since before Kate had arrived. In short, things had gone back to normal and the first cupcake, chocolate with butter cream frosting, had disappeared into her mouth in three rather large bites. It was almost a shame wasting what Kate was sure was an ungodly expensive cupcake, but she had been left to her own devices. Left alone after having spent months with food like cardboard and responsibility up to her eyeballs. While everyone went off to fawn over someone else the least they could do is give her a cupcake, or two.

The second one was an oversight. She had been trying to fix the chocolate shaving that was tipping off the side of its cupcake. It was about to fall into the bottom of the very pristine, very white box and she couldn't let that happen. Will did, after all, have a thing for detail. The oversight had been the fact that fixing the decorative shaving would send her thumb crashing through a very thick layer of cream cheese frosting. She supposes she could have fixed that too, but the frosting had tasted so good gliding across her tongue she had half of it in her mouth before she thought otherwise. The red velvet cupcake that went along with the frosting was just a bonus. Will wouldn't like a denuded cupcake any more than he would a dirtied box.

There's no excuse for the third cupcake, not really, but it had looked so good all sassy and shiny, covered in its chocolate ganache. It's heavenly, Belgian chocolate, bitter and dark through and through. Kate slips down to her elbows and rests her forehead against the cool island countertop with a sigh. While she had never met a cupcake she didn't like, she knows this one is, hands down, her favorite.

The last cupcake, the final one, isn't consumed so much as picked at thoughtfully. It's uncharacteristically cheery, bright yellow and notably lemon against the stern background of rich expensive chocolate and classic favorites. This one Kate knows, had been requested specifically by Magnus hoping it would be leftover, forgotten until afternoon tea where she could enjoy it along side a strong cup of black tea.

Kate pulls down the wrapper, slowly turning the cupcake as she goes, pinching off small sections, scrapping the frosting off her fingers with her teeth. It's more tart than she had expected, a nice change after the previous cupcakes.

She's about to slip another piece of the yellow-white cake into her mouth when she hears an aborted laugh from the doorway. The cupcake falls to the counter as Kate bites her bottom lip.

"Enjoying my cupcake are we?"

Kate swallows.

"Multiple cupcakes I see." Magnus corrects herself when the clicking of her heels sets her slightly off to Kate's left toward the door.

"It was an accident?" Kate mumbles, dropping her still raised hand to the counter.

"What did I tell you regarding the cupcakes, Kaitlin?"

"They're for Will's birthday. Not to be touched or consumed. If I so much as breathed on them I'd be sorry." Kate recites carefully, as if from memory.

"And what did you do."

"I breathed on them." Kate winces as the retort leaves her mouth.

Magnus' response when it comes is even and well measured, not irritated or potentially amused as Kate had anticipated. "Would you like to try that again?"

"I ate them. I mean I ate three of them. Three of them and part of this one, so four. I ate four." Kate breathes out, closing her eyes for a moment. She had fucked up, royally fucked up. Even if Kate wasn't sure exactly what this was about she knew it wasn't about the cupcakes. Magnus wasn't liable to go all silent and contemplative over a couple of cupcakes even if one was the greatest damn cupcake in the world. Kate was regretting the others, but that one- She would kick herself if she could, but it wouldn't change the fact it had been amazing.

"You've ruined your supper. I hope it was worth it." The simple statement of fact leaves Kate's stomach churning uncomfortably. She had been expecting Magnus' usual chastisement, firm but understanding, extra paperwork, extra feedings, suspension of pay, removal of vacation days, cleaning duty with Biggie. This, this was something new and Kate wasn't sure what to make of it.

She could go to bed hungry. She could deal with that. Hank had said they were on an unusually tight budget; paying for food she wasn't going to eat did seem dumb even if she could bring it back with her. It was still early though. If Will made it back tonight they were supposed to be eating at Alfredos. She loved Alfredos. Usually she couldn't understand Magnus' love for strangely named dishes, miniature portions, and edible flowers, but Alfredos was different. It wasn't stuffy and overly formal or dark and suggestively romantic. It was quiet, peaceful, and the food was amazing.

"I could work up an appetite" trips over "I was just headed to the gym" and Kate almost slaps a hand over her mouth to stop herself from digging herself a bigger hole.

"Now we can't go and let you off easy can we? What kind of example would that set?"

First time offender. No one has to know. Kate thinks to herself, but doesn't comment. She's beginning to see what Magnus is playing at, beginning to recognize the wicked glimmer that must be simmering in her eyes. It's been a long time since Magnus had allowed herself to slip into this role: judge, jury, and executioner, and longer since it had been this public.

There's a clipped tapping, two steps and Magnus is suddenly _there_ beside Kate, hands mirroring hers on the counter. "Do you have an opinion to offer or shall I continue?"

Kate breathes out. "You're always fair."

Magnus makes an amused sound and reaches over to pick up the cupcake. She spins her wrist, assessing the damage, and then shifts behind Kate to set it back down, on the box lid. She traces a trail of crumbs, bits of deep brown and fiery red, until her palm presses smooth against the counter situating her directly behind Kate.

"You've had a bit of fun. I don't suppose you'd deny that. Now, before I have to go and explain to our dear friend why he has to go and buy another batch of very rare, very expensive cupcakes, I think I should have a bit of fun of my own. You wouldn't be opposed to that, would you Kate?"

"No."

"I thought as much." Magnus' lips brush Kate's ear, teasing. "Let's start by getting rid of those jeans. They're rather pesky things, always in the way."

Kate gives her head a bit of a shake and waits for whatever it was the Magnus had actually said to sink in. Magnus clicks her tongue and Kate realizes she hadn't heard wrong. "You're serious."

"Are you back to sassing me already?"

"No," Kate winces, sneaking a glance over at the open kitchen door. "I- no." She repeats, forcing herself to pull her hand from the counter and push at the button on her pants. It'd be worse if she attempted stalling, worse yet if she suggested shifting the two feet to the right that it would take to move them out of sight of anyone walking by. Whatever Magnus had planned she clearly intended for them to be on display.

Kate pulls down the zipper and Magnus yanks at the waistband, pulling the jeans and Kate's underwear down to her knees before she has a chance to protest.

"Better." She sounds pleased, almost placated although there's something wicked in her voice now, something Kate's unfortunately familiar with.

"If I pay for the cupcakes and swear-"

Magnus' laugh is dry. "You had your chance to state your case. In my experience it would be best now if you held your tongue and came quietly."

Kate takes a step back before she realizes what she's doing and Magnus presses them both into the counter, the impact hard enough to leave a bruise across Kate's hips. Her jeans have slipped the rest of the way down and Kate finds herself teetering slightly as Magnus shifts back marginally, the bottom of one denim leg wedged under Kate's heel.

"You finished with the lemon." Magnus says conversationally, one hand moving up to wrap around the back of Kate's neck, bending her down over the island. "Where did you start?"

"The regular chocolate one." Kate lets out in a rush, swallowing back what sounds suspiciously like a moan.

"Ah, the typical school girl chocolate crush: birthday parties, Valentine's. Not quite as sinful as I expected." Magnus' hand wraps around Kate's hip and then slides lower until it's pressed almost painfully between Kate's legs. "I assume you found it more than adequate."

"Yeah, I uh- did." Kate grits out from beneath clenched teeth, praying she managed to keep her voice low. Empty like it was, the kitchen with it's high ceiling, was liable to echo, something Kate thought the more sadistic side of Magnus was appreciating a little too much.

"How long did it take before you started in on the second one? Or was there no crisis of conscious? I would have assumed you would heed my warning and take pause, but perhaps I haven't been stern enough, or has your time away taught you to disregard the rules?"

Magnus' fingers have started moving, demanding but not unkind, and it takes Kate a moment to sort out the questions and a minute more to put together a satisfactory answer. She's about to reply when Magnus chuckles against her neck. "So busy trying not to think about getting caught are we? Even though it makes you so wet, or are you being greedy? The cupcakes weren't enough to feed your appetite?"

Kate moans, biting her lip when Magnus' hand keeps the side of her face pressed flat against the cold granite countertop. Her heart may be beating a little too fast and she may not be able to take her eye off the door but there's no use denying that a part of her wants this and wants it badly.

"Yes, yes please," Kate squirms, but Magnus only smirks, nipping at the flesh below Kate's ear.

"Don't think playing that card will get you out of this any faster, darling."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kate manages, quite proud of herself for doing so until Magnus slips a finger between Kate's folds and then curls it back, adding a second finger, trusting until she's fucking Kate. Kate keens, her squirming intensifying until Magnus' weight on her back draws her back to reality. Hold still, keep quiet and she'll be off to find the Big Guy before Hank happens to wander by looking for a snack.

It seems to go on forever, Magnus more intent on teasing her, drawing out the mix of torment and pleasure than anything else.

"Please." Kate finally whispers, throat dry from stifled gasps and hoarse moans. "I swear I'll do whatever you want just let me come."

For a moment she thinks Magnus is considering, but then her movement slows, and Kate curses.

"Such a naughty girl." Magnus pulls her hand away and steps back. Kate sags into the counter, resting her forehead on the cool stone, breathing. She's so close, so very close. She's desperate to slip her hand between her legs and end the screaming ache but Magnus is watching, waiting.

She turns, hand still resting on the granite to meet Magnus' eye hesitantly. Magnus is grinning, waiting to continue Kate realizes as her stomach sinks.

"I'd say you haven't enjoyed yourself." She stalks forward, fisting Kate's hair in her grasp. "But this says otherwise." She presses two slick fingers to Kate's lips, grip tightening as Kate attempts to move away, look away.

Kate's eyes press shut against hot tears as she opens her mouth and wincing, sucks Magnus' fingers clean.

"Enjoying your pussy?" Magnus is leering now, relishing in the embarrassed flush that has crept over Kate's skin. "We'll have to fix that. We can't have you getting off on being punished now can we?"

The sudden shift in agendas leaves Kate reeling as Magnus pulls her around the corner of the island and efficiently drops Kate to her knees.

"Get on with it." She prods when Kate looks up confused. "You wouldn't want to be explaining this."

Kate's mouth drops open and she shakes her head. She can't be serious. Getting fucked by the boss was one thing but this, this would be near impossible to explain.

Kate's face burns as she lifts the hem of Magnus' skirt, fingers trembling slightly as she pulls down Magnus' underwear.

Kate's lips meet the hot skin of Magnus' thighs and Magnus' grip tightens once again in Kate's hair. When Kate's tongue teases her clit a moment later, Magnus' nails scrape painfully against her scalp, adding tears to the ones already sliding down her face.

Magnus comes quickly with a satisfied moan, hand dropping to Kate's shoulder to push her away. "That's quite enough Kate."

Kate sinks back on her heels as Magnus straightens and then, one hand on the counter, bends down to Kate's level, brushing a hand tenderly against Kate's cheek. "I take it you've learned your lesson."

Kate nods wordlessly and Magnus raises an eyebrow at the lack of snark. "No comment?" She prods gently and Kate shakes her head again with a shaky exhale.

"I forgot." She swallows, looking up into Magnus' concerned gaze. "I forgot how intense it could be."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kate rubs the heel of her hand over her eyes. "I'm fine, just-"

Magnus slips to the floor, back against the wooden cabinets. "I know." She murmurs, reaching to wrap Kate in an embrace. "I did try and warn you."

Kate rests her head on Magnus' shoulder, eyes closed, for a moment before pulling away. "Sounded more like a challenge to me."

Magnus chuckles softly as Kate straightens. She's shaky on her feet until Magnus stands, resting a hand under her elbow as Kate works her jeans back up over her knees.

"Will you be ok to go clean up while I take care of this mess?"

Kate eyes the cupcakes with a wrinkled nose. "Can I borrow your tub and one of those big fluffy towels?"

"I'll join you in a minute." Magnus' smile is genuine, warm. "Avoid the bubbles on the left. They're vanilla scented and I'm afraid I've worked up quite the appetite."


End file.
